Elsa's Gold Dress
by Handmade Freak
Summary: Elsa's Gold Dress observes Maria, Georg & Elsa's Love Triangle during the Party ::


Elsa's Gold Dress  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox, I'm just having my fun by writing about my favorite things!  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg Rated: PG - for some swearing.  
  
Companion Piece to Maria's Blue Dress. However this is not a sequel or a prequel, you can read one without the other. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oh! Um.Oh! Ahhh! That's better! Fresh Air! Um.that smells wonderful! Oh! Where are we? Ah yes that's right this must be Georg home. Umm..not bad. Not bad at all! I think Elsa will just have to leave me here so I can enjoy this and appreciate this atmosphere. Nice Drapes!  
  
Elsa decided she wants to put me on! I fit comfortably on her, Quite Snug but just enough room to breathe. Perfect! I take in the rest of the atmosphere, it's all very.. What's that word I'm searching for.um.ah. YES! White. Although it is complemented well with some gold accents. It's still very White. As I turn back around to Elsa she had slipped on some long white gloves.  
  
A mirror stands before us and I notice a white fluff on Elsa's left side. Oh dear! Perhaps she's coming apart! Quick find a sewing machine, we need to sew her back up! She and I leave the room. I franticly look for a sewing machine. I'd rather not want Elsa to fall apart.  
  
But Alas! She doesn't seem alarmed by the fact that she's coming apart by the seems! Well.perhaps she hasn't noticed. But it's so big and wouldn't it hurt? I can't see a tear in her, nothing unusual. Um.maybe she's not coming apart, like I thought. She'd notice. Wouldn't she? Well if it's not her stuffing then, maybe it's an odd ornament. Like her gloves, only stranger. Ooh! I wish she had told me! She nearly made me unthread myself! What a horrible thought! Err! Creepy!  
  
I'm reminded of the present, we've just entered into a giant hall. Elsa is chatting with Georg, Elsa's Beau. I hear from the Ester, Elsa's Elegant Red Dress there supposed to be getting married in the late summer! How exciting! Georg has some nice tails on that I am quite acquainted with, perhaps we can steal a few moments in the laundry together. I look over Georg and he's stuffing is all in tact he's not falling apart. Well maybe Elsa's just old, yeah that's got to be it!  
  
A young woman with unusual short hair comes into the conversation. She's wearing a traditional dirndl, with a teal bodice. Um.she's dressed well.not for a ball. Perhaps she's a servant or one of Georg's children. Nah.but they did call her "Fraulein Maria". Well she's not one of Georg's children.so she must be one of the servants. Oh well.I guess it's not that important. Just as that thought has passed Fraulein Maria leaves us and I turn my attention back to Elsa and Georg.  
  
The Party is now in full swing, and Elsa has yet to dance. Instead she prefers to mingle with some of the party-goers talking about your health, the weather and friends. However she soon grows tired of the guests and goes in search of Georg. We reach the ballroom couples in flashy materials, trailing in high speeds of dancing movements. Umm.. now where is Georg? I help Elsa search for him, I'm just as bored as she is. Those beautiful French doors are open, perhaps he's out there. Elsa must of have noticed them because she's now swiftly moving towards them.  
  
We pass the French doors into the night and I flow along with the breeze. However in my happy dance, Elsa has stopped cold. I turn my attention to what seems to have stopped Elsa. It's Georg. He's dancing with Fraulein Maria. Um.they seem to be quite cozy. In fact they seem.somehow right for each other. Ah.it's so nice to find a cute romantic couple. Wha?! What about Georg and Elsa, they're together.uh oh! OoOoh now that's something! Wow! Ooh! Look at them! Steamy! You know.I've never seen Georg look at Elsa like that! He's even blushing! Fraulein Maria's blushing too! Even one of the children has noticed. Wow! Elsa must be jealous now.  
  
I flow as Elsa moves forward towards the two of them. They seem so oblivious to the surroundings before them.  
  
"That was beautifully done. What a lovely couple you make." OooH! She's jealous. But if I know Elsa, she always gets her man. I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen. I mean ah something more interesting than this! Fraulein Maria and the children dash of into the night for some special supprise. Elsa turns her attention to Georg. You know I hadn't noticed it before but.I match Georg's house! Well.anyway back to the goody gossip topic at hand. OooOh! What Ester would give to be here right now! I'm going to have some stories to tell the others!  
  
"All that needless worrying Georg. You though you wouldn't find a friend at the party." OooH! I've never seen her like this! That little dance shook her up quite a bit! The woman is seeping with jealousy! Georg looks back into the night at that comment. Hmm.this is getting good!  
  
"Chilly out tonight, isn't it?" I hear Georg say, he's not one to cover his emotions very well. Well at least not when it concerns Fraulein Maria. People and their emotions. Jeez!  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Seemed rather warm to me." I see everyone's been effected by that dance. Hey I thought they looked cute together. But then again these course of events made me realize what was happening.  
  
Elsa and Georg are still involved but along comes this Fraulein Maria a mere servant girl and she and Georg have fallen for each other. Which equals to one interesting love triangle. And of course, Elsa is naturally blazing with jealousy. I can't wait till that little something is going to happen. From the looks of it, it will be drastically good!  
  
The young Fraulein comes into the ballroom and announces that the children of Captain von Trapp wish to say Goodnight to the party-goers. Georg seems overjoyed, but Elsa could care less. In fact he grabs Elsa's arm and were dragged into the Giant hall. The young ones begin to sing and dance, Elsa is not pleased. She has a bad temper, she's used to getting what she wants when she wants it. When she doesn't have it. OoH watch out! Well, they've finally stopped singing, I bet Elsa was forming a plan on how to get rid of Fraulein Maria.  
  
"Oh, young lady, I must have a word with you." Um.I wonder what that's about. Max only cares about money, but what would he want with Fraulein Maria?  
  
"Georg, Georg, you're not going to let this girl get away. She has to join the party." Won't Elsa be happy! The woman is still steaming from that dance. This is getting better and better!  
  
"Georg, Please."  
  
"You can if you want to, Fraulein." Oh of course Georg doesn't mind. Love it. Love it! Oh! People are so interesting!  
  
"This is business." Ah! He's trying to reassure Elsa. Well, buddy that's not going to do it.  
  
"Well, it appears to be all arranged, doesn't it?"  
  
"It certainly does." OoOh! Ice Queen. Hey.wasn't that a JAG episode? Um.something about a Lt. Witch?  
  
"Uh, well you can change. We'll wait for you." Umm.well. Let's see what'll happen. Oh! Well she's off. Now Georg's attention is to some Baron. Um.what is she up to? Just as I had thought! Elsa turns and heads towards the direction Fraulein Maria was last seen in. So.Elsa is going to have a little chat with Fraulein Maria. OooOh!  
  
As we arrive at Fraulein Maria's door, Elsa knocks saying she'd love to help Maria get ready. Bad person! Bad person! But the worst part of it is.the Fraulein actually took the bait! Elsa walks in, and in her state of anger I am grateful she hasn't done anything horrible to me yet!  
  
"Now where is that lovely little thing you were wearing the other evening when the Captain couldn't keep his eyes off you?" Wicked! "Now, let's not pretend we don't know when a man notices us." I'm not facing Fraulein Maria but I would bet that had struck a cord. If Elsa's jealous could kill, the poor girl would be ashes in a pile of dung in some lone dark alley.  
  
"There's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him." Ooh! The truth is out! And Elsa is playing dirty! She is trying to scare the poor girl by dishing out the truth.  
  
"he thinks he's in love with you." Oooh!  
  
"But that's not true." Denial Ooh! I'm loving it!  
  
"you've noticed the way he looks into your eyes." like during that dance?  
  
".you blushed in his arms when you were dancing just now." So it's finally starting to sink into the poor girl.  
  
"Don't take it to heart. He'll get over it soon enough I should think. Men do you know." OoOh! I think she already has! Well I don't know about you but I don't think he's going to get over her that easily.  
  
"I should go..." No! No! Don't go! Wha!  
  
".I mustn't stay here." No! I can't believe it! That Bloody Bitch did it. She got her to leave. And all she had to do was tell her the truth. I'll bet the bitch is going to celebrate.  
  
Elsa turns to leave but turns forcefully shoving my threads against the door. Err! Ouch! I missed something. Grr! Again. Wha-bye?  
  
"I'm sure you'll make a very find nun." Nun!? A Nun?! She's a nun? Or is about to be one?! Well now, this is interesting. Elsa seems happy about her leaving though. She walks back down to the party. In her haste however, I am almost, almost stepped on. She notices Max and walks towards him, I know she's feeling better about the whole incident.  
  
"Champagne, Darling? I feel like celebrating. Cheers!" ah Ha! She's so predictable, and so very evil.  
  
"You know something." Congratulations Sherlock! You're only the last person to know!  
  
"Then if you're so clever, tell me how to get our little Fraulein to use her influence with Georg. I want those children in the festival." Well too late, Elsa's already scared her off! Hey! So that's what he wanted her to join the party for. Ooh I get it! I knew it had to do with money. Influence with Georg huh? Well She seemed to have an effect on everyone and all she did was be herself. It's amazing what people can do!  
  
"Well, if it's a matter of influence, maybe the one you have to be talking to is me." She gave her drink to Max and moved to dance with Georg. There was no more talk of Fraulein Maria and the interesting little love triangle that had recently formed. The evening finishes off with a bore and Elsa neatly puts me back on the hanger in the same spot in the new amourie. I begin my tails to the other dresses on what had happened today. 


End file.
